Open CO2 UK
OpenCO2 on WiserEarth This article needs updating - a more concise introduction is at Open CO2 Open is used here as shorthand for Open national and local carbon accounts. This has been a proposal within a UK context (at first) where suitable data appears to exist. Update November 2010 Data.gov.uk describes itself as "home to national & local data for free re-use". Data listed includes Local Authority Carbon Dioxide Emissions, including for example, 2008 Local Authority Carbon Dioxide figures, Published 16 September 2010, with a link to: Local and regional emissions estimates for 2005-2008 – Full dataset Size: MB File Type: .xls Although data available for reuse is a major step forward in terms of the proposal set out below, there seems to be now an opportunity to focus on making the data, via applications, analysis, visualisation, mapping etc, meaningful enough to citizens and communities. Analysis November 2010: The Guardian have published an interactive map, which shows carbon dioxide per capita emissions for every local authority in the UK for the period 2005-2008. There is also a “disks colored by Region” graph which shows the contribution of each local authority and region to the total, and a sortable table (though undated?) Rewired State held an event in October 2010, results here, which include UK Councils 10:10 Scoreboard, 150 out of 434 local authorities have signed up for 10:10 as of 17 11 10 Openly Local have also produced a UK Councils Open Data Scoreboard, 35 out of 434 local authorities publish open data (but only 30 are are truly open) as of 17 11 10 The DECC main report includes: maps of emissions per capita by local authority: total (excluding LULUCF Land use, land use change and forestry), and for each sector: Domestic, Industrial and commercial, Road Transport and Land use change. "The maps in this report include some data that is reproduced from Ordnance Survey material with the permission of Ordnance Survey on behalf of the Controller of Her Majesty's Stationery Office © Crown copyright. Unauthorised reproduction infringes Crown copyright and may lead to prosecution or civil proceedings." Local and regional emissions estimates for 2005-2008 for the UK: main report Size: MB File Type: .pdf, listed here Notes about the data Figures for the years 2005-2007 have been revised so that they are directly comparable with the new 2008 figures. Additional data sets National Indicator (NI) 186: Per capita emissions in the Local Authority area filesize: 2113.5Kb Size: MB File Type: .xls Other data *UK emissions statistics includes also national data, for example historic data going back up until 1990. *Topic guide to: Climate Change, UK National Statistics Metadata Links provided on data.gov.uk pages. Related topics |*OpenCO2 on WiserEarth }} UK Government statistics *UK National Statistics and the Department of Energy and Climate Change publish statistics relating to emissions. Local Authority Carbon Dioxide Figures: data for 2008 published 16th September 2010 and Figures for the years 2005-2007 have also been revised so that they are directly comparable with the new 2008 figures *The National Atmospheric Emissions Inventory website lists 2006 1x1 km emissions data by Local Authority as being available. External links *Comprehensive Knowledge Archive Network, climate data *Mash the State * "Free our data" (The Guardian, technology section) *showusabetterway.com - as of March 2009 does not appear to be current * MySociety *Debategraph, editable wiki debate visualization tool, includes a climate change (debate) map *Sandbag, using the power of the internet to open the issue of emissions trading up to public scrutiny References